An instrument set of the above mentioned kind is known in which more or less pipe-shaped upper and lower spoons comprise a smooth surface. The upper spoon is at its rear end nearly precisely pipe-like. The lower spoons is swivellably mounted in the lateral cheeks. The two spoons are extended in their far ends to form stretching levers which belong to a stretching means. Such stretching means furthermore comprises a screw and a nut. This stretching means enables the upper and lower spoon to be moved apart after insertion into the vagina and the respective turning movement, so that the doctor may view the portio from above. This known instrument set comprises a ball forceps which allows grasping the portio and pulling the uterus forward. The ball forceps comprises handle ends extending straight backwards from the joint and has on its front end articulated lever ends. The disadvantage of this instrument set lies in the fact that due to the even surface of the spoons, the danger arises that the speculum slips out of the vagina if it is not permanently held. Furthermore, after having grasped the portio, the ball forceps also has to be held. Thus, for the purpose of holding the speculum and the ball forceps, two hands are required and the doctor consequently needs somebody to help him, as otherwise he would not have a free hand to perform the operation.
For the transvaginal gamete transfer the instrument set is completed by a plastic catheter which is inserted into the uterus along the endometrium. The disadvantage here lies in the fact that grooves come about and injuries in the endometrium occur.